


who I am

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [23]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: "You're a very pretty boy," she says, her eyes shining."Uh, thanks," Lukas says. He looks up and tries to get Philip's attention, but Philip's attention is still, of course, on the puppies."Do you have a girlfriend?" she asks. And then keeps talking before she can get an answer. "Because I could be a very good girlfriend. I have been. Before. In the past.""Uh, uh--" Lukas says, touching her shoulders and trying to set her straight again. "I'm sure you could be. But just not to me. No...no girls for this guy."





	who I am

Amongst all the dancing and music, Lukas finds himself looking fondly over at Philip, who's sitting on the floor with all three puppies. Pumpkin is licking his face and Philip is grinning, laughing and petting up and down her back.

Angela walks over to Lukas, handing him a drink. "Only one more for you, Mr. Underage," she says. 

"I thought you said it wouldn't be a lot of people," Lukas says, taking a quick sip. He hisses a little bit, and isn't sure how much he likes rum and coke. 

"Half them brought their whole damn family and friends," Angela says, shaking her head. She sighs, looking up at him. "You guys got your Christmas tree yet?" 

"Tomorrow," Lukas says, beaming when he thinks of it. 

"Gonna be real cute, I better get some pictures," Angela says. 

"Of course," Lukas says. He smiles when Taffy jumps further up Philip's chest, trying to nudge Cheddar out of the way. He hears someone call Angela's name and she whips around, following the sound of their voice.

"Be right back, sugar," she calls over her shoulder.

Lukas only nods, clearing his throat and thinking of all the times Philip calls him that. It makes him miss him, even though he's only a few steps away. Lukas starts to make his way over to him a moment later, when a small blonde girl stops him. She looks like she's drunk already and she smiles up at him, touching his chest. Lukas immediately panics. 

"You're a very pretty boy," she says, her eyes shining.

"Uh, thanks," Lukas says. He looks up and tries to get Philip's attention, but Philip's attention is still, of course, on the puppies. 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asks. And then keeps talking before she can get an answer. "Because I could be a very good girlfriend. I have been. Before. In the past."

"Uh, uh--" Lukas says, touching her shoulders and trying to set her straight again. "I'm sure you could be. But just not to me. No...no girls for this guy."

She pouts at him. "How come?" 

Lukas chews on his bottom lip and turns her around. "You see that cute boy over there on the floor? With the puppies?"

She nods. "You think I'll have a better chance with him?"

Lukas frowns, a weird irrational jealousy rolling in his stomach. "No, no--that's my--that's my boyfriend."

The girl is quiet for a couple moments. "Oh," she says. She turns back around to look at him, her eyes tracing over his face. "You don't look gay."

Lukas shrugs. "Well, I am."

She nods at him and looks back at Philip. "You're both cute. Bet you look cute kissing."

"Alrighty then," Lukas says, flushing a little bit. He pats her on the back and she smiles, shuffling off towards another boy alone at Angela's kitchen counter. 

 

About an hour later Lukas is sitting on Angela's couch with Philip in his lap. Philip still has all three puppies, but they're on their way to passing out, since he has been playing with them all night. Pumpkin makes little whining noises and Philip chuckles, still clearly smitten with her. 

"You're really monopolizing puppy time," Lukas says, kissing Philip's temple.

"All puppy time belongs to me," Philip says, petting the top of Pumpkin's head. 

"We'll leave in a little bit here," Lukas says. "Catch the train back."

"Mmm, okay," Philip says, readjusting Taffy and Cheddar in his lap. "If we must."

Lukas clicks his tongue. He looks over his shoulder and sees the girl that was talking to him earlier, chattering away to two other girls in the kitchen. He shifts a little bit, wrapping his arm tighter around Philip and rubbing his leg. "You know, earlier, this girl, uh--was like, hitting on me."

Philip snorts. "Oh yeah?" he says. "Which one?"

"Doesn't matter," Lukas says. "I just thought it was funny because...you know, in high school, I would have been freaked out if someone thought I was gay even though I was, you know? But now I'm freaked out when someone thinks I'm straight even though I'm not."

"Why's it freak you out?" Philip asks.

"Because...I don't know," Lukas says, cracking his jaw. "The idea, at this point, of being anything but gay and being with anyone but you is just....weird. Strange."

"You know who you are," Philip says, tipping his head back and kissing under Lukas's chin. 

"Who am I?" Lukas asks, smiling when Philip kisses up his jaw.

"Someone who is very content to have his boyfriend in his lap. His boyfriend, who has an armful of puppies and is very seriously considering stealing them and bringing them home."

Lukas snorts. "Angela wouldn't be too thrilled."

"They're getting bigger now," Philip says. "Soon they'll be too much to handle and she'll be begging us to steal them away."

"Puppy thief," Lukas says, sneaking his fingers up under Philip's shirt sleeve.

"You love this puppy thief," Philip says, nudging Lukas's cheek with his nose.

"I absolutely love this puppy thief," Lukas says, kissing the corner of Philip's mouth. "Love him more than anything in the world."

Lukas knows who he is now. And he couldn't be happier with it.


End file.
